Vengeance Is Mine
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: Takes place during Twilight/Midnight Sun. Spoilers for MS. What happened the night after Port Angeles. Why did Carlisle do what he did? Why was he so willing to help? And what does Esme's past have to do with it all? Rating is to be on safe side...
1. Prologue

I sat on the bed, hands wringing, watching the clock and trying to control my breathing. As an immortal, I did not measure time as humans did. Minutes, hours, days were usually inconsequential. When you had forever, time was measured in years and decades. But when the other half of your soul leaves without a word, he and your son disappearing into the night, your other children avoiding you, each second feels like a year, each hour a decade.

I heard a car turn off the main road to the driveway and my breathing sped up in anticipation. I sat, immobile, as the car parked in the garage. I listened closely, following his path into the kitchen, as he placed his bag on the island, as he walked, relatively slow, a just more than human pace, down the hall and up the stairs. As he approached our door, I sat on my hands and slowed my breathing to what I hoped was close to normal.

"Esme," he said, sounding surprised to see me as he opened the door.

"Carlisle."

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked casually, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes," I responded tersely, mentally adding 'you stupid, thoughtless, beautiful man. Of course I was waiting for you. As if I could relax or focus on any other task after you and Edward go tearing out of the house like the locusts of Hell were on your heels, without a goodbye or any explanation.'

A/N: Just a teaser! It's short for a reason :)


	2. You Stink

**"Yes," I responded tersely, mentally adding 'you stupid, thoughtless, beautiful man. Of course I was waiting for you. As if I could relax or focus on any other task after you and Edward go tearing out of the house like the locusts of Hell were on your heels, without a goodbye or any explanation.'**

He turned to face me, an eyebrow raised, likely questioning my tone. "Oh," he muttered.

I returned his raised eyebrow as I watched him cross the room to the closet and toe off his shoes. "Tonight was supposed to be our night. You were off tonight but working double shifts the rest of the week?" I reminded him, my voice carefully controlled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he replied, loosening his tie. "Edward needed my help," he added as further explanation. As if that was enough.

"I see." I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me where he went, divulge what he was doing with Edward, or to explain what had kept him out all night long. A tense silence stretched between us and I sighed when he continued to watch me just as closely as I was watching him. I heard multiple sets of footsteps rushing down the stairs and the front door slam as the children vacated the house, giving us our privacy. I made a mental note to apologize to Jasper for causing him any distress.

We continued to eye each other, neither of us speaking or moving. Finally, I blurted, "You stink!" My hands flew to cover my mouth and my eyes widened in shock as I had spoken without thought.

He paused in removing his tie from around his neck. "What?" he gaped, clearly surprised by my words.

I dropped my hands and repeated what I had just said, "You stink." I did not move from my position as I inhaled deeply, my nose wrinkling from the smell. "You reek of unwashed humans and..." I sniffed again, "alcohol."

"Oh," he said again. "I'm sorry," he repeated. I was growing annoyed with his lack of response. He began to strip off his clothes, balling them up and throwing them down the laundry chute.

When he was left in only his underwear, he gave an apologetic smile then walked quickly across the room to stand in front of me where I still sat on the edge of the bed. "Better now?"

I stood and poked him in the chest. "Don't try to distract me, Carlisle." He pouted and I narrowed my eyes. "I deserve an explanation as to why you were gone all night without a note and why you come back just before dawn smelling like," I leaned in and smelled his hair, "cigarettes, beer and..." I trailed off and sniffed again, trying to place the smell. "Tequila!"

He laughed and I glared at him. "Tequila? Esme, love. how do you know what tequila smells like?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "Emmett was curious..." I stopped as I realized he was once again trying to distract me and I was letting him succeed this time. With a growl, I turned him and began steering him towards our en suite bathroom. "You still haven't answered my question, Carlisle," I said while motioning for him to sit on the toilet seat as I leaned down to turn on the bathtub faucets.

"Alice has been locked in her bedroom since I got home. Emmett, who clearly was afraid of saying too much, would only tell me that you and Edward took off in his car. Rose then dragged him upstairs without a word." As I adjusted the temperature of the water, knowing that he preferred it to be steaming hot, I continued, "Jasper's been sending me happy, calming vibes all night." They didn't work, although he tried awfully hard, bless his heart. "Now, all four of them feel the need to flee the house?"

"Esme..." he sighed, his hands pushing through his hair in apparent frustration. He opened his mouth but I abruptly cut him off.

"No," I snapped, moving away from the edge of the tub and waving for him to get in. "I deserve an explanation."

After stripping completely, he eased into the water, hissing slightly before saying, "Edward had a little...problem to take care of."

a/n: Ok, we're at a 3 to 1 read to review margin. That's disheartening to say the least. Please review to let me know what you think.


	3. Ruffians

_After stripping completely, he eased into the water, hissing slightly before saying, "Edward had a little...problem to take care of."_

I gasped and once again raised my hands to cover my mouth, this time in horror rather than surprise.

"No! Nothing like that!" he added in a rush. "He's fine! Esme, he's fine, he didn't... He didn't." I was still for a moment and then breathed out slowly through my nose. "He's fine," he said again reaching for my hand, squeezing it slightly. When he was sure that I was calm, he continued, "You see... Bella, she ran into some...trouble tonight."

"Bella Swan?" I asked, although as far as I knew, there she was the only Bella that our family knew.

He nodded and resumed his explanation, "She was in Port Angeles with some friends. She wandered away and was... hassled... by some ruffians."

"Is she all right?" I whispered, my body tensing in fear for a girl that I had not even met yet.

"She's safe... She was completely unharmed. Edward tracked her down before anything could happen. He was quite amazed...and disconcerted... that she wasn't even scared," he said with a soft, incredulous chuckle as he shook his head. I said a silent prayer of thanks as I moved from the floor to sit on the edge of the tub, our hands still clasped.

"Foolish girl. From what Alice says she's a bit of danger magnet," I mused. "It's...unusual her lack of fear."

"Quite."

I released his hand and laid mine on his head, pressing lightly. He compliantly dipped below the water while I poured a small amount of shampoo into my palm and rubbed my hands together. When he resurfaced, I proceeded to massage his scalp, erasing the offensive scents from his hair. He smiled and relaxed against the back of the tub. I was not satisfied and urged him to finish his story. "You still haven't explained how you became involved..."

"Edward let them go, choosing to get Bella home safe rather than... Well, you can imagine. But whatever he heard in their heads spooked him."

"He didn't want some other girl to wind up in their clutches?" I surmised.

"Exactly." He paused and closed his eyes tightly. I knew without a doubt he was remembering how he found Rosalie laying bruised and bloodied in the street so many years ago.

"Rinse," I whispered, rousing him from his memory. When he came back up, I asked softly, "How did you help?"

"Esme," he groaned.

"Don't, Carlisle. I know you want to protect me... Plausible deniablity or something silly like that. And sometimes, I know I turn my head and don't ask questions. But when I ask..." I leaned so that my face was directly in front of his and waited until he opened his eyes to look at me. "Carlisle, you've never lied to me. Please don't start now."

He gave me an appraising look, likely trying to determine whether I would continue to press him on this. I could tell the moment that fight went out of him and he decided to give in and tell me what happened.

He heaved a sigh and proceeded to tell me about Edward's pleas, their drive to Port Angeles, and how they had located the scoundrel, Lonnie, in a bar. Carlisle explained how they had drugged him, using a sedative Carlisle knew would not be tested for on any normal drug test, how he had then driven the knocked out hoodlum to Portland, where he dumped him in an alley and called the police.

I was silent throughout his retelling, my eyes glued to his face, hardly daring to breath for fear that he would stop, deciding that he was worrying me too much. I couldn't believe that he had taken such a risk! If anyone had seen...if anything had gone wrong! I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, pressing my face against his wet hair as his words ran over and over through my head. The water was cooling but he made no move to get out. One part of their plan gnawed at me and I started to pose a question, "Why..."

"I told you why," he responded, interrupting me, his voice hushed. "Because Edward did not want to see another woman harmed and he needed my help."

Without unwrapping my arms, I shifted slightly to the side and with my hand turned his face towards mine. "No, what I want to know is why you were so...ready? You were so ready to respond when he asked your help. How did you come up the plan...so quickly?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they burned, boring into my own. "Because it's what I should have done eighty years ago. I could have. And I should have. But I didn't and I will forever regret my inaction."

a/n: I'll never, ever be one of those authors who demands reviews in exchange for chapters. I just don't have it in me. That said, reviews are love. Show me some love?


	4. He Beat Her

a/n: This chapter as well as the next couple have vague references to chapter 6 of How Esme Got Her Island. There's no need to have read that first, but might explain some things.

**He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they burned, boring into my own. "Because it's what I should have done eighty years ago. I could have. And I should have. But I didn't and I will forever regret my inaction."**

His words knocked the breath from my body. I sat, stunned, as he rose from the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wordlessly, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet, then guided me back to our room.

I sat heavily on the bed, allowing him to pull me against him with the arm slung around my waist, his hand running comfortingly up and down my side. I could only stare at him in shock as my mind was incapable of forming a coherent thought.

After a few minutes, I managed to whisper, "Please...explain." He did not answer right away, choosing instead to press his lips against my temple. "Please..." I murmured, turning to wrap both of my arms around his waist as I rested my head against his shoulder. The remaining water on his skin made my silk dress damp but I gave no thought to it.

He inhaled deeply and pushed his wet hair back with his free hand. He wasn't looking at me, and although he appeared to be gazing quite intently at the wall, I knew instead that he was seeing something that I could not.

"The night I changed you," he began, his voice strained.

"The night you saved me," I interrupted, hating the use of the word "change" for what he had done.

He smiled softly and laid his cheek against the top of my head. "The night I saved you..."

_"He beat her."_

_"What?" Carlisle's eyes darted to his son's face. He had been sitting vigil since dawn, since she first cried out. His eyes had not left her face, watching for the slightest movement, the slightest flutter of her eyelids, the slightest pursing of her lips. One of his hands was pressed against her forehead, the other clutched her hand tightly._

_"He beat her. Her husband... Charles," Edward growled, hands fisted by his sides. "She's thinking about it. Remembering her life and I can hear her..." He trailed off, listening intently to whatever thoughts were running through her mind. "Good lord, Carlisle! It's a wonder she survived," he whispered, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as the thoughts continued to assail him._

_"He's dead," Carlisle replied, eyes returning to the woman before him. "She'll be safe now," he added, his thumb lightly running back and forth over her brow. He was angered by Edward's words, but he had to focus on her. "No one will ever hurt her again," he whispered, his head dropping to the bed next to her shoulder. "Whether she chooses to stay with us or not, no one will be able to harm her now."_

_There was relative quiet for some time, the only noises in the room the occasional anguished moan or tortured scream._

_"He's not dead!" Edward gasped, eyes widening in surprise._

_"Of course he's dead," Carlisle argued, his words muffled by the bedding. He lifted his head slightly but did not turn towards his son. "They said she was a war widow." He listened to the slowing heartbeats, the steady inhales and exhales of breath. "She lost her husband in Europe..."_

_Edward laid his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "No. That's what she told them. But he's not dead, Carlisle. I heard her... She left him, she told everyone he's dead, that she was widowed, but it was a lie. She thinks she's in Hell because of her lies..." He trailed off, staring down at the woman, brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what she was thinking. It was so jumbled and much of it did not make sense to him._

_Edward's eyes narrowed for a moment as he concentrated on what he was hearing in her mind. His eyes darted quickly between Carlisle and the woman he recognized from Carlisle's thoughts as "my Esme." He whispered, "She never forgot you either, Carlisle," but his father did not notice._

_"Why would she lie?" Carlisle asked, drawing Edward from her thoughts. "I don't see her as the devious type, Edward. Spontaneous, impetuous, daring, yes, but..."_

_Edward was unable to stop the slight smile on his face at Carlisle's telling description of her. A quiet moan wiped the smile from his face. "He came home," he said hesitantly, focusing on her disjointed thoughts. "He came home and Carlisle..."_

_They were interrupted by a piercing scream. Edward's mouth closed with a harsh crack, his teeth grinding together. Carlisle's head snapped around as he looked at Edward and met his horrified gaze. "What? What is she thinking of?" he demanded, voice rising slightly in panic._

_Edward's eyes closed and he began backing warily out towards the door, hands at his temple as another tortured scream ripped forth._

_"Edward, what is she thinking?" Carlisle yelled, realizing that the screams were different from Edward's and fearing they were not due to the change but to something else. "What is happening to her?"_

_Pressing himself against the door, hand on the knob, "She's remembering..." He paused, voice breaking slightly. He opened his eyes, meeting Carlisle's, his face crumpled in sorrow. "He forced her. He forced himself on her," he whispered, voice shaking slightly. "The child was not created in love, Carlisle. He...raped her, Carlisle. It's how she became pregnant..."_

_Carlisle snarled and Edward lifted his hands to chest level, palms forward and open. "You asked!"_

_"What else?" Carlisle snapped._

_Edward sighed defeatedly. "It wasn't the first time," he said quickly before disappearing from the room._

_Carlisle stared at the door, breathing heavily, eyes dark with fury. He wanted to scream, to hit something. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to want to hate, to want to take the life of another human not because of the urge to survive but simply to kill. He felt rage. He wanted to run from the room, find this Charles and kill him. He wanted vengeance._

a/n: Hugs to all who left reviews and air smooches to those who read but didn't review. Leave a review get a hug! And if you haven't seen them, I posted two short fics to ff dot net in the last few days, He Is Her (Carlisle/Esme) and Emmett's Trashy and Tacky Crackfic (Esme and Emmett.) If you haven't already checked them out, what are you waiting for?


	5. I failed you twice

_Carlisle stared at the door, breathing heavily, eyes dark with fury. He wanted to scream, to hit something. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to want to hate, to want to take the life of another human not because of the urge to survive but simply to kill. He felt rage. He wanted to run from the room, find this Charles and kill him. He wanted vengeance._

I gasped, pulling out of his arms and grabbing his face in my hands. I roughly turned him to face me. He hadn't looked at me while speaking and I could tell he felt guilty and ashamed at what he was telling me. "Carlisle...please tell me you didn't!" I begged, eyes burning with unsheddable tears.

"I did, I'm sorry, Esme," he mumbled, still refusing to meet my gaze as he dropped his eyes to his lap. "I know it must disappoint you," he said sadly.

"You... killed... Charles?" I asked, voice trembling with confusion and fear. I didn't understand.

His eyes quickly returned to mine and he shook his head. "No! No, Esme," he gasped. "I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to. I wanted to kill him so badly. I wanted to repay ever single moment of pain that he had put you through. I wanted to make him feel fear. I wanted to make him cower before me. I wanted... I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to rip him limb from limb." He shuddered and crushed me to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around my back.

"If I hadn't disappeared, if I had acted on instinct, I could have prevented it. I could have saved you so much pain... But I didn't. I left... I left you to him!" My mouth fell open in shock. How had I had never realized the guilt he felt? How I had I not realized that he blamed himself for all of Charles' sins because he had not stayed? Because he had not taken me with him when he left Columbus?

"I wanted vengeance for what he had done to you," he choked. "I wanted vengeance for what I had let him do to you," he said fiercely, his voice thick with emotion.

I sobbed then. My chest hurt, a long dead heart shattering into a million little pieces. I was never more thankful for Alice... I would have to thank her for making everyone leave so they did not have to hear their father fall apart. My mind was both full and empty at the same time. I didn't know how to react or what to say. What are the proper words for when you learn your husband wanted to kill, well, your husband? My hands stroked his back; I felt him struggling for control and softly kissed his jaw.

"But again I couldn't do it. I couldn't take you with me. I couldn't kill him. I failed you twice."

"No!" I cried harshly. "You have never failed me!" I clutched at his shoulders and shook him. "Never!"

He sighed sadly. "I left you once, I couldn't do it again, even if you didn't know I was there."

"I knew," I moaned, my hands sliding down his arms to grab his tightly.

"Every time I would move even the slightest bit away from you, you'd protest. Each time you'd protest, it was like my heart was being ripped from my chest...," his voice broke and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. "It was too much... I wasn't willing to leave you for a second, let alone the amount of time it would take to track him down and kill him."

"I understand, Carlisle, you have nothing, nothing to apologize for," I whispered against his neck when he paused to take several deep breaths. "You have never taken a human life and I wouldn't have wanted you to..."

He continued on as if I hadn't spoken, lost in his memories. "I thought about it though. Often. I had it all planned in my head. I would find him- that would be the hardest part, honestly. Once I found him, I would stalk him, learn his daily routine. When he left, when he returned. I would wait for him to come home, at night..."

I whimpered then and his eyes sought mine, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry... I did not intend to frighten you, love. You don't need to hear all that. But you did ask how I knew how to help Edward, what to do... it's because I had thought of it before. Only the end was different this time. The man in Port Angeles, he hadn't hurt you..." he trailed off and I knew immediately that was the only reason Lonnie was still alive.

He laid back against the bed, nestling me against his side, his grip on me not loosening in the least. His hand began playing with the ends of my hair as he continued, the vibration of his chest as he spoke comforting me despite the subject matter. "The only thing that stopped me was the thought of being away from you. It was never a good time. There was always something to hold me here...no, that's not accurate. You held me here... You were a newborn and I couldn't leave you then. We had just moved to a new city and you needed my help getting acclimated. We were getting married and then we were newly married. Then Edward left and I refused to leave you as well."

He pulled back slightly and nudged my chin up with his fingers. "I was selfish. I wasn't able to leave you, to be away from you. I needed to be with you... and then one day, there wasn't anything left for me to do."

My eyebrows raised slightly and I started to ask him what he meant but he surged forward, anticipating my question. "I got a call... I had managed to find him, Esme," he explained, linking his hand with mine. "You never spoke much about him, but I put together what you did say, what I had learned about you from the hospital and from the gossip in town before we left Ashland. It took a few years. He had moved to a new town and things weren't the same back then, you know. No internet, no Google," he laughed but it was unnatural, dark and chilling. "But I found him. A friend of mine was going to be passing through the area and I asked him to track him down and to keep an eye on him until I could get there. He called one day, out of the blue, and told me the man I asked about was dead. He refused to say how, and I know I could have found out, but for some reason I didn't ask..."

"I tried to convince myself it was enough. That God would see him punished. That he was burning in Hell." I watched as a muscle flexed in his jaw and he closed his eyes tightly. "Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord," he ground out through gritted teeth.

a/n: Ok, sorry this is a little shorter than the last one. But... there will be kissin' soon! I couldn't write a C&E fic without kissin! Does that help? And maybe, just maybe, we'll get a Carlisle POV at the very end? hums Reviews are love and I love reviewers ;)


	6. Eclipse

_"I tried to convince myself it was enough. That God would see him punished. That he was burning in Hell." I watched as a muscle flexed in his jaw and he closed his eyes tightly. "Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord," he ground out through gritted teeth._

I ran my hand along the side of his face, coaxing him to relax and to look at me. "You did what was right!" I whispered vehemently.

He shook his head. "No, I did what I did. Whether it was right or not, that's debatable."

"I'm glad you didn't go after him," I said firmly, tugging gently on his hair to get him to look at me. "You are too good of a man..."

"No!" He released me suddenly and quickly crossed the room to stand by the window, back to me. "I'm a selfish bastard, Esme. He got off too easy!"

"Carlisle!"

He turned and faced me, "He deserved to suffer and I should have been the one to make him suffer. I saw... You didn't remember at first, your human memories were hazy. But although your mind didn't remember, your body did, Esme. He was here...with us... constantly! The first time I touched you, the first time I kissed you, the first time we made love, you may not have wanted to remember, but you did. I saw it in your eyes, I felt it in your response to me."

"I didn't... I hadn't..." I stammered, shaking my head. "No, that's not true, Carlisle, that's not true!" I cried. "You think you know but you don't..."

He interrupted me. "You were waiting... waiting for me to hurt you. Hell, Esme, the first time we fought you flinched away from me. I reached for you and you flinched, thinking I was going to strike you," he choked, face crumpled with pain.

My arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I couldn't argue with him, could not deny that it had happened. I remembered that night too well and he was right I had flinched.

"I should have killed him just for that."

I pressed my hands against my eyes and stood up. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I moved my hands in front of my face, palms together, thumbs resting against my lips. I was not sure whether I could forgive myself for never realizing how my past had affected him, how I had hurt him, how I had missed all of it. I had thought I knew him better than I knew myself but I had been wrong. One thing I was sure of, I would not allow him to carry this guilt any longer. I would not allow Charles to haunt us a moment longer.

I saw that he was preparing to speak. I held a hand out to him and told him to stop. Hand extended, I walked slowly across the room until I stood right in front of him, taking his hand in mine. And then I took another half step, forcing him to adjust his stance so I stood nearly in between his legs. I felt his breath, still coming in short pants due to his fury, blowing gently against my face.

I laid a finger against his lips. "Carlisle... It's my turn now, please." He nodded slightly and I moved closer still. "I am sorry that my...past has hurt you so. I could live for a thousand more years and never apologize enough for hurting you myself." I pressed my lips together, worrying them slightly. His hand released mine as he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer and erasing all space between us. "I would love to say that the first time you kissed me, the first time you touched me, I forgot everything that came before. But we know that wouldn't be true.

"The memories have faded with time. But they were there. We both know that," I whispered, smiling sadly. "But you must know... I never feared you. You have always been my angel. I never, ever believed that you would hurt me. I flinched but it was... an involuntary reaction. It wasn't a conscience thought. And I will never forgive myself for it," I was rambling now but couldn't stop myself. He had to know, no matter how disorganized my thoughts were.

"Despite what you believe, what Edward may have told you, I never had strong memories of that life. At first, they were faint. I only thought of him...of our marriage... in the vaguest of terms. In time, I remembered more, still blurry, bits and pieces of my life with him... but it wasn't really me. It was like... a movie. The person looked like me, sounded like me, but it wasn't me. It was truly another person, a person that no longer existed."

My fingers trailed across his skin, coming to rest against his cheeks as I stared into his eyes. I had his complete attention and although my voice was barely above a whisper, I knew he heard each and every word as clearly as if I had shouted them. "I have not spared him one single thought in many, many years. That you have... it breaks my heart."

His hands rose to cover mine, our fingers twining. "We cannot take back what happened, the choices that were made, the wrongs that were committed. But we also cannot live in the past. We cannot dwell on what has been done, we cannot let it affect our now, our future.

"Know this, Carlisle, my love, my only. I do not blame you for leaving Columbus. It never even occurred to me to blame you for what Charles did to me. I am glad you were selfish and stayed with me." I laughed truly then. "Although you are the least selfish person I have ever known.

"Each and every day with you has saved me. Each touch, each kiss, each time you made me yours, you erased a bit of my past. You've eclipsed everything that came before. You always had my heart but now... you have my mind, my body, my spirit."

I stared at him, willing him to believe me. "You are always trying to convince us that we... that we aren't necessarily damned. That there is some hope for us. That it is our choices, rather than our nature, that will define us in the End. You worry about our souls..." I saw something flicker in his eyes and hoped that I was getting through to him finally. "Well, as your wife, it's my duty to worry about your soul.

"And if you're right, and I hope you are," I hoped that one day I would see my son again, "although I'm not completely on board," but it was hard to accept any option that would result in my angel being condemned to the same fate as Charles, "then your 'failure' was no failure at all. Your soul is safe. If you had killed Charles, not because of some primal urge to survive but because you wanted vengeance, that would have left an indelible black mark on you. And it wouldn't have been worth it."

Carlisle opened his mouth to protest but I shushed him. "He was not worth risking your eternal soul. Not when you had already saved me from him, when he couldn't hurt me again, when his memory was already fading."

I raised myself up on my toes and his hands dropped once more, resting on my waist and steadying me. I twined my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips against his. "If you're right... then I want you with me," I whispered.

Not a half second later, his mouth hungrily crashed against mine. I opened up to him and his tongue swept in, rubbing against mine. Carlisle's lips slanted desperately over mine again and again. His passion flowed through me, weakening my knees. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bed, carefully laying me down. He stood in front of me, bathed in the light from the sun rising outside our windows and my breath caught at the beauty before me.

With a soft smile, he stretched out above me, his weight balanced on his elbows. I tangled my legs with his as my arms reached up and around his waist, drawing him back to me, so that I could feel his skin against mine. His lips softly brushed against my neck until he reached the brand he left so many years ago when he gave me life. When he sucked gently on the scar, I moaned, arching against him. I felt him grin against my skin as he proceeded to trail wet, open mouthed kisses up the column of my neck, my jaw and my cheek until he was staring down at me, eyes dark with passion. He pressed me to the mattress and my hands skimmed along his back and into his hair, again pulling his mouth to mine.

His lips hovered just above mine as he stilled and whispered, "Esme, love?"

"Yes, please, Carlisle," I sighed happily, now understanding why he always felt the need to ask.

As his body took possession of mine, there was no hesitation or no fear. There was only Carlisle, my angel, my savior, my soul mate, my love for all eternity. Whether there was an afterlife or not did not matter, because with him, I was in heaven.

a/n: KISSIN! I promised you kissin, and did I deliver? Let me know! One part left and then a little Carlisle POV maybe? Answer some of those questions you've been asking? What say you?


	7. Vegeance Is

A few mornings later, I sat at the island in the kitchen, the day's paper laid before me as I cradled a cup of coffee in my hands, enjoying the warmth in my palms and the steam against my face. I looked up as Alice danced into the room.

"Good morning!" she called as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Good morning to you too!" I laughed, pleasantly surprised by her random show of affection. She released me after placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Is everything all right, dear?"

She nodded before spinning around to face the hallway. "Jazz! Rose! Em! Get a move on, we're going to be late!"

I watched in wry amusement as she waved her fingers at me and headed through the door to the garage. Jasper followed her a moment later. I wished him a safe day and he gave me a half smile before rushing out to the car where Alice was honking the horn impatiently.

Just as the door closed behind him, Rose and Emmett came hurtling down the stairs. "Emmett, hurry the hell up! I do not want..."

"Don't blame me, Rose. If you weren't so hor..." He finished pulling his shirt down over his head as he entered the kitchen, his words coming up short as his eyes widened comically. He sputtered a "Hi Ma!" before quickly walking out of the room.

"Have a good day, Emmett, Rosalie," I laughed as she shook her head at his retreating back.

She smiled at me and threw a quick "You too" over her shoulder. Not a minute later, I heard the sound of Rosalie's BMW peeling out of the driveway.

I returned my attention to paper, sighing over the latest world news. In a hundred years nothing had changed.

I lifted my head quickly as Edward entered, surprised to see him.

"I'm off to pick up Bella," he explained in response to my thoughts. "Had to take care of a few things first."

I nodded, noting he had changed his clothes and had at least attempted to straighten his hair. "I know that you know...but I am so delighted to see you happy, Edward. I love you so and you deserve this. You deserve the happiness Bella has brought into your life," I told him, my still heart bursting with joy for him.

He gifted me with a glimpse of his crooked smile before leaning over to brush a kiss against my cheek. "Thanks Mom," he whispered before darting out the door.

Smiling to myself, I hummed as I flitted about the kitchen, pouring out my coffee and putting the mug in the dishwasher, straightening and tidying the already immaculate counters. I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter near the door. It hadn't been there earlier and I wondered where it had come from.

I walked over and realized it was an article from a paper, but not today's. I gently lifted the clipping; it was old and yellowing and I knew if I were not careful, it could disintegrate in my hands. My eyes quickly scanned the article, eyes wide and hands shaking slightly. I blinked rapidly in disbelief. I took a deep breath and forced myself to read it once more, this time much more slowly.

**Man Mauled! Police say freak attack. Hunt on!**

**By: G. War, Barnesburg Daily Gazette**

**Charles Evenson, 35, was found dead in his back yard Monday afternoon. Evenson, who had moved to Barnesburg only three months prior to his death, was discovered by friends after he failed to appear for work. Friends say his wife of only three weeks, Deborah, was too emotional to make a statement at this time.**

**Police Chief Nathan Treacher described the scene as unlike anything he had encountered in his thirty years of duty. Sources report that police suspect a bear or mountain lion wandered from the nearby mountains and surprised Evenson as he left the house at dawn. No immediate explanation was given as to why Mrs. Evenson did not hear her husband's cries for help or as to why no one discovered the body earlier.**

**Authorities assure residents that there is no reason for distress. They are actively seeking the animal behind the attack. As of the time this article went to press, the hunt has been unsuccessful. This reporter was told, by an official who refused to go on record, that the hunt has been made difficult by an inexplicable lack of tracks.**

**Arlington Hendrickson, long time Barnesburg resident spoke at length with this reporter. "Ain't never seen nothing like it," he reported. "No tracks? No scat nearby? Unusual too for them to leave the body behind, ya reckon? Must not have been too hungry. Just looking for a bit of a game, 't was obvious by the way the body, I mean Mr. Evenson, was batted around like he was. Strange I tell you, strange."**

**The Barnesburg Daily will provide updates on this story as they become available.**

The paper fell from my hands, fluttering to the counter. My mind raced as I tried to convince myself I had to be wrong. But the date of the paper, the description of the attack was too much for me to deny.

Edward had known what Charles did to me.

Edward had known where Charles was, by listening to Carlisle's thoughts.

Edward had left us.

Edward had done what Carlisle could not.

Edward had taken vengeance.

A/N: well, there you have it. The Mine wasn't Carlisle, it was Edward. Charles got what he deserved, eh? But... while this fic is over, it's really not. Remember that friend... Well, I didn't let you know who helped Carlisle track down Charles, did I? Maybe a little Carlisle POV could explain it. Want to know? Let ME know!


	8. This About Your Woman?

The phone rang just as I was entering our home. I quickly deposited my coat and briefcase on the island before picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said anxiously. Not many people called us and I feared it was the hospital asking me to return, or worse, that something was wrong with Esme or Edward.

"I've heard you've been asking about me?"

I relaxed instantly, smiling upon hearing the sound of my old friend's voice. "You heard correctly."

"What can I do for you, Carlisle?" the voice asked and I could tell he was curious as to why I had tracked him down unexpectedly.

"Now, what makes you think I want you to do something for me? Can't an old friend..."

"Cut the bull, Red," the voice on the other line said good-naturedly. "I wasn't born yesterday as you well know."

I took a moment to listen for movement in the house. Edward's car was missing from the garage and my wife normally would have met me in the kitchen if she was home, but I needed to be sure I was alone. After confirming that there was no one else around, I said, "I need a favor from you."

There was a brief silence and then the voice responded, "This have to do with your woman?"

"My woman?" I choked knowing that my wife'd have my head if I ever referred to her that way.

A chuckle and then, "In my experience, asking a favor of an old friend you haven't seen in years usually means there's a woman involved. And I had heard you had gotten yourself a bit of a coven."

I groaned. The term had such negative connotations. We were more than a group of vampires living under one roof; Edward and Esme were my family

"As I was saying, you got yourself a bit of a coven now. Heard there was a boy and a woman. And there are two things I know about you, friend, is that you've never been interested in boys and you need a woman, badly."

"She could be _his_ woman..." I muttered as I sat down at the kitchen table, the phone cord stretched across the room as I sorted through the mail that someone had tossed there earlier.

The voice laughed. "So there is a woman..."

I sighed and shook my head at my mistake. I had gotten distracted and fallen right into his trap. "Yes, there's a woman. My wife."

A whoop and then, "Carlisle's got himself a wife! Well, it's about time! Tell me about the woman who finally captured your attention..."

I smiled involuntarily as I thought of my Esme. "She... She's extraordinary."

"Really now, that's all you're going to share with your old friend?" he laughed, I could almost imagine him leaning forward inquisitively as he rattled off questions. "How old is she? Did you change her? How is she adjusting? Hell, does she even have a name?"

Trying desperately to remember why I had called him of all people, the damned Yankee Doodle, I reluctantly responded to his questions. "She's 26," I snarled at his comments about the joys of older, more experienced women. "And yes, I changed her. She's adjusting quite well. And Esme. Her name is Esme."

"Love at first bite," he chuckled and I resisted the urge to hang up the phone. "Esme, huh? Pretty name for pretty girl?" he asked.

"Pretty doesn't do her justice and no, I'm not going to introduce you to her anytime soon, I know you too well, so don't even ask." I had to hold the phone away from my ear as his unnaturally loud laughter carried through the line.

"You sound happy, friend. I'm glad to hear it," he said genuinely.

"I am happy. I didn't realize how much I needed her…" I whispered. "After two hundred some years I didn't realize how much I was missing…. She made me buy a bed," I laughed. "And curtains. And throw rugs. And fluffy towels."

He began laughing again and it was a few minutes before he was able to speak, his tone suddenly serious. "So was I right? This favor have something to do with her?"

I nodded even though he could not see me. "She was married before... when she was a human." There was an uh hum on the other end of the conversation and I continued. "He was... less than pleasant to her."

He was quiet for a moment and then asked, "How unpleasant we talking here, Carlisle?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, hand shaking slightly. "About as unpleasant as you can imagine," I growled, the monster within snarling and begging for release as it did whenever I thought of Esme's human husband.

"Do you want me to find him and kill him for you?" he asked bluntly, his voice hard with obvious anger.

"No!" I responded quickly. "No, I want you to find him. Just find him."

"So you can kill him?"

I exhaled forcefully and dodged his question. "With your travels, I had hoped you could keep an eye out for him. I understand he's still living in Ohio but I don't know exactly where. Last I heard you were living outside of Pittsburgh."

He paused and I heard the sound of coins being deposited. "That's correct. And I've been feeling a little restless, so you're in luck. What's his name?"

"Charles Evenson," I provided tersely, just managing to keep from snarling as I forced out the name.

"Bastard."

"Exactly. Best as I can gather, he's in his early 30s. Fought in Europe but came home uninjured. I'm sure he's looking for a new wife by now, if he hasn't already found one. I'm afraid I don't have too much to go on, I don't like asking her about him and….well, you know how human memories are once we've changed."

"I understand. It should be enough. I'll look for him." He was silent for a few seconds before he added, "Don't think I didn't notice you failed to answer my question there, Carlisle."

It was true, I hadn't responded to his barb. I couldn't. I knew what I wanted to do, what I should do, but whether I could actually do it… I wasn't sure.

"I promise I won't kill him if I find him. But you just say the word and I'll do it, Carlisle. He touched your woman, it's wholly within your rights," he encouraged. "I'd be glad to do it, friend, for you and for Esme."

"Thank you…but, just find him," I sighed.

"I'll be in touch."

There was a click and the line went dead. I held the receiver in my hand for a few moments, staring at the wall. What would I do once Garrett located him? Did I have the guts to kill him? Could I be the one to exact revenge for what he had done to my Esme?

"Carlisle! You're home!"

I was wretched from my thoughts when my wife launched herself at me, landing haphazardly in my lap. "Who was on the phone?" she asked after kissing me hello.

"Just an old friend calling to say hello," I responded. It wasn't an outright lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. I was glad Edward wasn't around to call me out. In the meantime, she was better off not knowing what was in my head. That, at least, I would protect her from.

a/n: Ok, so that's it... for now. We know who helped Carlisle (were you surprised?) We know what happened to Charles... thanks to that newspaper article our friend wrote (did you make the connection??) Maybe I'll get inspired for the "I found him call" but I have no plans as I have another story in the works that is kicking my butt. La la la. winks

If you've reviewed before, let me know what you thought of hearing from Carlisle this time. If you've not reviewed before, what are you waiting for? It's over. You've gotten this far, leave a comment!


End file.
